That Part of Me
by slimygrimy
Summary: Teddy Lupin is spending a boring day cleaning out the study, when he discovers something terrifying in the cupboard. For the Boggart Challenge.


**A/N: This is for the Boggart Challenge. I enjoyed writing this, it's made me love Teddy loads, so I may write more of him in the future! I hope you enjoy, please read and review (:**

* * *

><p><strong>That Part of Me<strong>

Teddy Lupin was hiding.

No, not in that way. He wasn't hiding from terrible monsters and fatal danger- in fact, if that was the case, he wouldn't be hiding, he'd be right amidst the action. No one could say he was a coward.

No, Teddy was hiding from something far more terrifying than monsters. Ginny Potter, with whom he lived, (along with her husband, his godfather, Harry Potter, and their children, James, Albus and Lily,) was searching for him, a determined expression etched on her face. Teddy was watching her from his hiding place as she searched behind every tree, even venturing into the recently opened pub in Godric's Hollow.

Teddy knew he should have found somewhere more inventive to hide, since Ginny was now metres away from discovering him. But still, Ginny had barely given him any time to run, let alone hide successfully. Godric's Hollow wasn't exactly a huge place, and so gave very little scope for the imagination, let's be honest.

Ginny's brown eyes met his a moment later, before narrowing dangerously.

"Teddy Lupin, you come out of those bushes right now!" Her tone was frankly scary, so he didn't hesitate in obeying.

"Hiding from me, just because I asked you to do a job!" she scolded. "Honestly, you'd think by twelve, you'd have grown out of it, but no!" She threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "Now come on, and don't even think about trying to get out of it."

Teddy frowned and followed her back towards the house.

"Oh, and next time," she added, "don't try and hide in a bush with bright pink hair. You do stand out somewhat."

He cursed under his breath, but obviously not quietly enough, as Ginny promptly whacked him over the head.

"And mind your language."

* * *

><p>Teddy now found himself in what had once been the study.<p>

The Potters were currently in the process of cleaning up and renovating Harry's parent's old house. Harry had been reluctant to touch the house at first, understandably so. But finally, after much deliberation, Ginny had convinced him, and they had started the work at the beginning of that week.

It was a hot day in the middle of July, and this was the last thing Teddy wanted to be doing. He sighed and resigned himself to a day of boredom.

After cleaning the floor of scrap paper, dusting the lampshade and wiping the filthy windows to let some light in, he opened the doors to a dark, mahogany cupboard, with flowers carved into it, clearly well crafted.

Nothing about the cupboard had suggested that there was something inside.

But there was.

Teddy was blasted back against the wall as the inside of the cupboard exploded. He shook his head, trying to clear the dizzy feeling that had overcome him, and looked up, his vision blurred from a knock on his head. From inside the cupboard emerged a strange sight.

It was himself. A perfect copy of Teddy Lupin, complete with the pink hairstyle he had chosen that day, stormy grey eyes, and small scar next to his left eye that he'd received while playing Quidditch with the Weasleys.

And yet, there was something odd about the figure. He had a pained expression, and suddenly, right before his eyes, he screamed. His face was twisted in agony, and he was bent over, his body contorted into what couldn't have been natural shapes.

The real Teddy watched in horror as his clone sprouted fur, long claws and a snout. He was transforming into a wolf.

"Please, no!" Teddy was petrified. "This can't be true! No!" He was sobbing now, tears cascading down his face.

He heard a crash behind him and Harry rushed into the room. He looked frantically from the real Teddy, to the fake on, and back again, before shouting:

"Riddikulus!" The wolf Teddy gave a howl before disappearing with a crack.

"Teddy!" Harry rushed to his side. "Teddy, are you alright?"

"Wha...What _was _that?" he stammered, tears still falling freely.

"A Boggart. It shows whatever you fear the most," Harry explained.

"So...so, it's not real? That won't really happen?"

Harry smiled and patted him on the arm. "No, Ted. It was just to frighten you, that's all."

There was a short silence while Teddy collected himself, wiping his tears dry.

"It terrifies me, Harry," he admitted at last. "It scares me that one day, the werewolf in me will suddenly appear."

"Ted..." Harry sat down against the wall, his arm still on his Godson's. "I'm almost positive that if you were a werewolf, it would have shown by now."

"Really?"

"Really. And anyway, even if it did show itself... Your Father was was one of the best and bravest men I ever knew. The werewolf in him never made that any less true."

Teddy breathed out a sigh.

"Thanks, Harry. I know I was being stupid."

"You weren't being stupid." He laughed. "If anyone's fear is stupid, it's Ron's. I mean, spiders. Seriously?"

When Ginny walked past the study with a two year old Lily in her arms, she heard two people laughing uncontrollably. She smiled. The pair of them never changed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If anyone was insulted by the whole 'it's ridiculous to be scared of spiders', don't be! I'm terrified of them too XD I hope you like, please review! Thank for reading (:  
><strong>


End file.
